SHFS
by Amizen
Summary: Ran thinks it's time for the world to see what it's truly like to be a pirate and what better way than watching the adventures of the future pirate king and his crew?


**Introduction**

Hello to my dear readers, you may call me Quin.

This is one of the first work I plan to post on but not the last.

This fic will be a 'Seeing the future' fanfiction, the story that the characters will be watching I have full permission to use, I will be writing it as they watch, so in basic I will be writing a story within a story, the story they will be watching you will not find anywhere but here (thought I am writing it as a separate fic as well, but I have to begin all the way from the beginning which I can't explain since spoilers! But you will understand what I mean as you read through this fic) , if you do please tell me, because then someone decided to steal my work (unless of course it's me who posted the story, I can't steal my own work).

I will have my own OC in the story and the future they are seeing will mostly be from her point of view.

I do not own One Piece or the characters presented in the story except my OC's and anything else I may make up and add.

Other than that enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to SHFS**

It happened 1 month before Luffy turned 17, 1 month before he set to the seas and began the legendary Straw-hat pirates, he was visiting Makino and the Bandits had decided to tag along, when they reached the bar the mayor and a few villagers were already there.

"MAKINOOOOO FOOOOOOOODDDDDD", of course the rubber boy wasn't bothered by that at all.

An hour after Luffy's arrival was when things changed.

All over the seas, be it the the South or West, East or North or even the Grandline, small square projector screens appeared in every house hold, on every ship, in every base, there was no person on the whole planet that could not see a screen.

On the screen appeared a blond woman with the greenest eyes and to-die-for curves, she had a cheeky grin as she started speaking.

" _Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My name is Ran and from now on I'll be your host on the newly made STRAWHAT FUTURE SHOW! Or SHFS for short"_

Luffy stared confused at the girl on screen, "Future show?" Makino questioned

" _and just as the title says well be watching the future!"_

Across the ocean on a boat located in the 'New World' a certain Red-Haired pirate and his crew were staring at the screen wondering if it will really show the future

" _and no, I'm not lying well be watching the future of a young rookie pirate who will be setting out to start his crew in exactly 1 month! So to start it off before we get into the show, let's introduce you to the first Core members of the Strawhat pirates, with their position on the crew and a meaningful moment for each member, well do it in the order of how they joined but do note these are only the members who joined before the Captain set off to the grandline"_

Shanks snorts "wonder who this Strawhat pirates captains going to be"

"Uh, Captain…. We know one pirate to be that wears a strawhat and is turning 17 in a month…" Yassop slowly says and Shanks spits his drink out over his crew

The screen blanks out and then the words 'CAPTAIN' pops up in bold letters, is fads and then a new image appears and Shanks does a spit take again.

Garp throws a fit.

Dragon smirks looking proud.

Ace Grins.

Sabo feels like he knows this guy and gains a massive headache.

Makino faints.

And Luffy cheers

"IT'S ME! LOOK! LOOK! I LOOK SO COOL!"

The image is of an obviously young man, wearing shorts and a red vest, with a strawhat on his head shadowing his face, he wears a scowl and has a few cuts and bruises littering his body, he is standing in front of what appears to be a burning marine building. The letters 'StrawHat Luffy' appears at the top of the image until the image fades and a video takes its place.

 _A battered and bruised Luffy appears on screen, his signature hat isn't anywhere to be seen, his breath is ragged, and he's bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body._

Makino chokes back a sob, 'Luffy, oh god Luffy'

Shanks Flinches at the sight, Luffy is like a son to him, and he knows the life of a pirate is dangerous and that Luffy will get hurt but seeing it, it's like a slap through the face.

 _A dried out laugh escapes Luffy and a dark grin spreads across his face._

Garp closes his eyes, he didn't want to see, and maybe if he didn't look then it wouldn't be real.

Luffy stares at his on screen self, shivers and wonders why he was suddenly scared of himself.

" _I will face the World government, I will face those World noble bastards, I will go up against every Pirate, every Marine if I have to, I WILL TEAR EVEY PERSON WHO DARES LAY A HAND ON MY CREW TO PIECES! My crew are my family and if you hurt one of them I will slaughter you and every bastard in my way" Luffy's Grin widens "I don't care about your stupid title of War Lord, I don't care that ViVi won't always be a part of my crew but she's still a dear friend, and you hurt her! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

Just with those words, 'StrawHat Luffy' Gains much respect from pirates and even a few marines all over the seas.

Shanks grins at the screen and Luffy's declaration 'That's my boy!'

One Miss Monday stares at the screen silently as hopeful tears falls from her eyes, 'Vivi? Was he talking about me?"

Luffy stares at the screen for a few seconds, then nods his head, "Ay! Makino can I get some paper and a pen?" the whole bar stops what they're doing and stares at the boy. Luffy smiles sheepishly "I want to write the names of all my future friends and everyone whose asses I'm going to need to kick" Makino sights and hands Luffy the requested paper and pen with a small chuckle.

The screen blanks out and new bold words appear 'FIRST MATE'

Everyone that knows Luffy sits forward eagerly, all wondering what his first mate will be like. Luffy himself starts getting excited and sets his pen ready, who? Who is his first mate?

The word on screen fades and an image appears.

Shanks stares at the person on screen and chokes back a sob that threatens to come out 'Lily'

The Major of Fuusha Village lets out a whistle and raises an eyebrow at Luffy who is gaping at the screen with a "Sugoi" coming out of his mouth every so often.

One Pirate Captain of the Infamous 'Kidd' pirates stares at the screen with wide eyes as his face slowly goes red, his most trusted crew mate Killer simply looks between the image and his captain with a smirk 'oohhhh boy, Kidd has it bad, and he's only seen an image' though Killer can easily see why his captain is working up a crush on just the image.

The Image is of a Girl standing on the ocean, no boat in site, hundreds of Marine battle ships in flames and sinking all around her, her hair starting with an ocean blue and transcending into a pure white then crimson red is tied in a braid with a beautiful white Lily woven in, her blue yukata rimed with black sits wonderfully on her showing her curves, she has what seems to be cat ears on her head and a tail, around her body water surrounds her like a snake twisting and curling, not a single drop of emotion shows in on her face as she watches the destruction around her, most likely caused by her.

The words 'WATER DEMON AKIRA' appears and fades, only to be replaced by a video.

 _Akira stands shakily, it's clear as day that she's in pain, but her face betrays nothing just the shaking of her body as she tries to keep herself up, her body just like Luffy's before her is covered in cuts and bruises but hers has bad burns as well._

" _JUST DIE ALREADY!" the shout is from an older male. He glares at the standing form of Akira who lifts up her face and snarls at him. He points at her and suddenly she's hit by pure lightning, her body gives in and falls down but she catches herself before she falls down completely, "no"_

" _What!" the man Snarls_

 _Akira breaths in and out, slowly "all my life I grew up with people telling me that I was an abomination, I was an accident, I didn't deserve to live, my mother was a monster, I was a monster, I had to die!..."_

Ace breath hitches as he listens to the girl talk he couldn't believe he wasn't alone, and there was someone out there like him

Sabo stares at the girl…. She sounds just like… just like Ace… ACE! LUFFY! OH GOD HOW COULD HE FORGET!

"… _I hated them all, and I promised myself as well as my mother that I would Live! For the sole reason of rubbing it in the faces of every bastard who said I didn't deserve it!.."_

Ace mouth opens and closes, she… she didn't want to die?

"… _and then I met my Captain…"_

Luffy sits forward and wonders what he has to do with her not wanting to die.

"… _and I promised I would be the best first mate of any crew, I promised I would sail with him to the ends of the earth if I had to, I promised him I would journey with him until we the strawhat pirates found the One Piece! And Luffy becomes the PIRATE KING!..."_

Luffy grins at the girl… Akira… she believed in his dream, she promised she would sail with him until he achieved it, already he knew she would be the best first mate in all the seas, and she was his.

"… _then the rest of the crew joined, each with their own dreams and I promised them all, that I would be there the day they reached their dreams and I would throw them the biggest victory party they could ever have, I would be there to congratulate each and every one of them, I can't do any of this if I'm dead…" the girl lifts her head and her eyes shine with determination " I am Lilia D. Akira…"_

Silent tears slip from Shanks eyes

Rayleign closes his eyes 'Lilia D so she had a daughter'

Buggy grimaces

Whitebeard smiles sadly at the girl on screen, her mother would be proud

" _I don't Lie, I don't give up and I don't go back on my word…" Akira pushes herself up "SO I REFUSE TO DIE!" and attacks_

The video fades, leaving the world to contemplate what they just saw, Nami stared at the girl on screen in admiration, she was powerful, she was determined, she was beautiful she was everything Nami wanted to be, but she was a pirate and no pirate is good… right?

Thought Nami wasn't the only person to admire the first mate of the soon to be strawhat pirates, no many around the world were looking to Akira in admiration, her will, her strength, her beauty.

Luffy couldn't be happier with his first mate, she was perfect!

Akira herself was nodding at what her on screen self said, as she took a bite from an apple, she was currently on the outskirts of Fuusha village, having received a note telling her to come here before the screen appeared. She was slowly making her way to Makino's bar, and damn was she excited to meet her future captain.

The next words appeared on screen 'SWORDSMAN' and faded, one Ronoroa Zoro sits forward intrigued, and promptly falls off his boat once the image appears.

Luffy makes a few "ooh" and "ahh" sounds as he stares at his future Swordsman.

The image is of a well built green haired man slicing through marine boats with three swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth, a trail of already destroyed ships behind him.

The name 'PIRATE HUNTER ZORO' appears and fades until a video pops up

Zoro grunts as he pulls himself back onto his boat and contemplates his future, what the hell made him go pirate!?

" _Zoro!"_

The voice of Akira is the first thing that comes out of the video, Zoro sits forward and waits for the rest

 _A bloody and beaten Zoro lay on the floor with a gaping wound on his chest, Luffy stands to the side as Akira walks up, she holds out her hand and grins_

" _come on you big baby, let's get you healed up before you bleed to death, what will we do without our trusted Swordsman?"_

 _On screen Zoro grunts and his lips twitch "crash and burn" he mutters out and both Akira and Luffy snort with laughter_

" _you did well for an east blue swordsman Zoro and both Luffy and I am proud to have you apart of the crew, but I think it's about time you get a teacher to prepare you for the grandline, I'll be taking up your training regime and next time you meet the warlord I expect you to kick his ass"_

 _Zoro grabs her outstretched hand with a playful role of his eyes_

" _yes mom"_

The video fades out and Zoro stares wide eyed, she can help him reach his goal?

"Welp, he's in for hell" everyone in the bar freezes and turns to the now open door, there in all her glory stands the future first mate Akira

"yo-you..? Akira?" Luffy stutters, he doesn't get what's happening, Akira shrugs "hello, Luffy… or should I say Captain? I think I'll go with Captain, I was strolling by and decided to pop in for something to drink and there you were" Makino grins and drags the girl to the seat next to Luffy "Take a seat! I'll get you something to drink"

"Take good care of Luffy!"

"He Eats a lot of meat!"

"He likes to snuggle something so watch out for that"

"He may be made out of rubber but he has a thick scull so he does stupid things!"

Akira chuckles at the rowdy bar, as people all throw their comments on how to take care of her future Captain. Just as a drink is placed in front of her the next words appear on the screen, hers having merged with Luffy's making it bigger.

'NAVIGATOR' Akira flinches slightly, Arlong will not be happy and Nami might not either.

Nami herself stares at the screen and chokes on air

"WHAT!" nearby fishmen all stare at their captain in fear, "That bitch thinks she can just join another crew!"

Luffy lets out an "ohhh" and the Mayor chokes on his drink, "Kid HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET NOT ONE BUT TWO PRETTY GIRLS ON YOUR CREW!" Akira chuckles "what can I say Mayor-san a D is always charming in their own way" the mayor huffs and nods at her showing he accepted her words

Zoro pays rapid attention to the screen, if he's going to be a part of some crew he wants to know all about his future crew mates

The background is a battle ground with unconscious Marines scattered everywhere, in the centre stands an Orange haired girl with a victorious smirk on her face, one hand holds a staff the other is on her hip, she wear a pair of shorts and a bikini top, a storm is brewing in the skies and a streak of lightning is clearly seen hitting the earth right behind her where a marine was getting up.

'Cat Thief Nami'

 _The deck of a boat is shown, Nami is on her knees with her head bowed Luffy, Akira and Zoro are shown, another figure is there but his form is blurred_

 _Akira steps forward and sinks to her knees in front of the orange haired girl "Nami" she whispers "trust me, you've seen how strong we are, just ask Nami we can't do anything if you don't ask" Akira lifts the orange haired girls face up by the chin, showing the tears streaking down her face_

"who made my navigator cry!?" Luffy demands as he stares at the screen and Akira's lips twitch, not his future navigator but his navigator, it seems the crew will already be together without having to find each other first, Luffy already accepted them as his crew "I'm sure you'll see captain" Luffy looks at his First mate and grins, he likes it when she calls him Captain

Nami's breath hitches, is she going to?

" _I don't want to lose you" Nami whispers as the tears continue to fall, Zoro snorts and looks away "Luffy won't let us go I think we've learned that already, you're stuck with us whether you like it or not" Akira's lips twitch but doesn't say anything_

She doesn't want to lose pirates, why? Pirates are bad, their disgusting, they're all like Arlong!

" _I-I…" Nami Chokes back a sob and she looks at Akira then turn her face to Luffy "Luffy..." she whispers "Captain… Help me" Luffy grins, he puts his strawhat on her head "No one makes my navigator cry"_

The screen fades out and across the ocean many people frown, are those really bad pirates? They seemed… normal

Usopp was staring at the screen in aw along with his three little friends, they were watching real pirates!

'Sharpshooter' are the next words to appear on screen and when the image appears Usopp nearly faints

Yassop throws his head back and laughs "That's my boy!"

The image is of the long nosed boy with what seems to be a canon on his shoulders, several marine battle ships sinking or exploding with holes in them, he's grinning at the screen without a care in the world

'God Usopp'

Usopp chokes God!?

" _Akira" Usopp starts, he was simply staring at the canons, and he turns his head to face her, Akira hums and blinks at him curiously_

" _do you think I'll always be one of the weakest in the crew?"_

Usopp sights, of course he was the weakest

" _yes" Akira grins at him and caries on before he can get depressed "but Usopp always remember, you may be one of the weakest members on the crew but you are a strawhat pirate, were the most wanted pirate crew in the world for gods sake, to the rest of the world were a crew of monsters, never doubt yourself because the weakest of the crew or not you're still stronger than all the other pirates, You're God Usopp Sharpshooter of the strawhat pirates and were proud to have you among us, besides who cares if we can kick your ass, you can kick every other pirates ass and that's what matters" Usopp grins at her_

" _your right, thanks Kira"_

Usopp smiles, a monster? Was he really that strong?

Tony Tony Chopper was staring at the scene wide eyed, 'a crew of monsters? They don't seem bothered at all with being called monsters'

Shanks whistles impressed, most wanted crew.

The next words appear and confusion hits many people

'First Ship'

An image of clear seas spanning for miles shows, in the centre is a small Ship with a grinning skull wearing a strawhat painted on the sails, the mass formed like a ram and standing on the head of the ram is a young girl wearing a pair of white shorts, a bikini top, a wool jacket and wool mittens, she's bare foot, her hair is cut in a small bob style and two ram horns are on her head.

In water seven one Franky and Iceberg mouths drop open, 'is… is that a physical manifestation of their ship!?'

The words 'Going Merry/Ghost Merry' appears and fades

Ship makers all around the seas sit forward wondering what they're going to see, some even holding note books to write it down

Luffy stare at the ship in aw and turns to Akira with a grin "is that our ship!?" he asks excitedly

On a small island a certain staff member hurries to their mistress, because that ship is currently in their dock, how did a pirate crew get it?

 _On the deck of a ship the black haired girl is fixing a piece of the broken ship, Akira is seen on her knees next to the working girl_

" _I'm sorry"_

 _The black haired girl stops hammering for a moment then continues_

" _I'm not a shipwright, Ussop tries but still it doesn't do much, our crazy adventures and stunts don't help, we get you hurt so much I'm sorry Merry. I'm so sorry" Akira clenches her fists as she talks, Merry puts the hammer down and her shoulders start shaking_

" _just stop it"_

 _Akira's head shoots up and she stares "Merry wha?"_

" _stop it! STOP SAYING YOUR SORRY! JUST ADMIT IT, IT'S MY FAULT! STOP APOLOGISING AND JUST BLAME ME! I'M JUST A STUPID EAST BLUE CARAVAL, I'M WEAK I COULDN'T EVEN GET YOU TO RAFTEL! IT'S MY FAULT! I'M WEAK! I'M WEAK! I'M WEAK! I… I'm weak" a sob wrecks through Merry's form and Akira stares at her "I just wanted to sail with all of you to Raftle, it's my dream but I'm to weak, I'm sorry"_

 _Akira chuckles and lifts Merry's head by her chin, a small smile gracing her face_

" _oh Merry you silly ship, You're the Going Merry first ship of the strawhat pirates, the day we boarded you for the first time you became a member of our crew and don't you remember what job Captain gave me? We were standing on you when he said it so you should know, remember he said that as First mate he was making it my job, my duty to make sure each and every member of the crew reaches their goal and achieves their dream, you are and always will be a member of this crew and as captain ordered I will make sure you achieve your dream! You will sail with us until raftle! And no more calling yourself weak, there is only one other east blue ship to have made it this far and that's the first pirate kings ship, he made it to Water7 and that's all I'm asking from you, can you make it to Water7? Can you hold it together just a little longer because once we reach Water7 I can promise you that I will make sure you sail with us all the way to Raftle, we won't be able to sail on you but you will be there with us all the way!"_

 _Merry nods her head, tears streak down her face but she has a big smile on her face_

" _I c-can! No I WILL MAKE IT TO WATER7!"_

Akira smiles and Luffy cheers "My crew is so strong!" the rest of the bar gapes at the screens 'was that ship alive?'

Franky jumps up and down with a grin, oh he can't wait to see that ship

'Cook'

On the Bariate a curtain blond chef sits up from the table he was leaning on in curiosity and drop his cigarette once the image appears on screen, Red Leg Zeff chuckles 'finally'

The image is of a spinning Sanji with his leg on fire, a concentrated and pissed expression etched on his face, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, behind him are the ruined remains of what looks to be a marine head base.

The image like all other is followed by his moniker 'Black Leg Sanji'

 _Sanji is standing by the railing of the now known Going Merry, an aura of clear self-loathing surrounds him, his eyes blotchy and red, obvious evidence to show he's been crying._

Kidd snorts, their chef is obviously a wimp, where was the girl, Akira, he wanted to see more of her.

' _Do you know how you get stronger?' Akira appears in the image, but something is off, she only has one arm._

Shanks flinches and rubs at his own stump.

' _you train' the soft, broken reply escape Sanji's lips, one does not, not answer Akira._

' _wrong' Akira stops and stands next to Sanji, both stare out at the clear ocean._

' _You fail' Sanji turn his head to her confused._

' _to get stronger, you must first know you are weak, that there are others stronger than you, to get stronger you must first fail, you must see where your weakness lies and then you can train to make it better, then you train to become stronger, you failed Snaji, your Enemy was stronger, I was required to step in and I ended up losing my arm…'_

Sanji's breath hitches, no no no, please not again.

'… _but that's okay, because now you know your weakness, now you can get stronger and next time I won't have to intervene, honestly I like having at least one arm, so when you face that bastard again, I expect you to be strong enough to defeat him, do you understand me?'_

' _yes, train and kick his ass'_

' _good now stop being a wimpy baby, I'm not dead and look I still have two arms'_

 _On screen Sanji's head snaps in her direction, Akira is seen smiling kindly at the man with two arms spread out, one arm, her flesh arm and the other made from water, Akira moves it and flexes her arm, the water bending with her will_

' _See, my Arm is fine, not flesh but fine, now you better get to training or it's double time tomorrow'_

The video ends with on screen Sanji giving a chocked laugh.

Ran pops back up with a grin, 'And now let's START THE JOURNEY'

I wanted to portray how Akira is the centre heart of the straw hat pirates, I hope I did it well.

Now I need help deciding pairings so please comment who you think she should end up with.


End file.
